Inside and Outside the Walls of Hogwarts
by Vampwitch
Summary: Caitlin a 16 year old, ordinary girl has been receiving Hogwarts letters since she was 11. Finally after gathering the courage to break out of her prison, Caitlin who is currently attending St. Mary's, breaks out and that’s where her adventures begins.
1. St Mary's

**1) St. Mary's **

Sitting outside Harry looked up at the clouds hovering by, while waiting for Hedwig to return. Harry hadn't known how long he had been sitting there, but when he suddenly heard the door open he snapped his head around to see Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon was slowly walking out the door when he finally realized Harry was sitting down.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" he asked very frustrated. Harry just looked at him, confused by his tone.

"Well…" He asked his temper growing. "Get ready!" Uncle Vernon shouted "were going to be late". Harry just sat there looking at Uncle Vernon. Since Harry had returned from school Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had steered clear of him, and for the first time in three weeks Uncle Vernon finally spoke to him.

"Get off your bum now! And get your stuff" Uncle Vernon finished, after hearing him shout a few more minuets Harry finally jumped up and started to walk inside, when he made it to his bed room, suddenly he heard the Dursleys car horn blow. Ignoring it Harry just sat in his room and slowly packed all of his things. The Dursleys were going on vacation, well Dudley and Harry weren't instead both were being sent to a boarding school for the rest of the summer. Harry hadn't liked this idea, but he couldn't complain all that much. Because the Dursleys didn't know that he was going to be picked up by the Weasleys in only few days, after attending the school.

While thinking of this thought Harry finished and brought his trunk, and owl down to the car. Before getting outside of the door, Harry could hear Dudley whining about how he didn't want to go. Smiling to himself Harry just walked out and placed all of his things in the car.

"Hurry up and get in the car were going to be late" Uncle Vernon shouted to Harry again. After struggling to get Dudley in the car, Aunt Petunia sat beside Uncle Vernon and looked at Harry frightfully. When Uncle Vernon started the car they slowly drifted away from Privet Drive. Sitting down beside Dudley made Harry look very small, even more so this summer because once again Dudley had gained more weight and was looking even sicklier over weight.

"Were here," Uncle Vernon said. After the Dursleys got out of the car, they started giving Dudley there deepest apologies and reassurances that they would be back in a few weeks. Harry just shook his head disapproving; he got all of his things and followed them; counting down until he would see Ron once again. When The Dursleys left, Harry dumped his stuff in an empty bed and walked around the grounds. Trying to be as unnoticeable as he could, suddenly he heard someone say something. Harry turned his head only to find Dudley whining, about how he wished he were home. After letting Dudley ramble on and on, Harry drifted away after Dudley befriended some kids who were a lot like him. Thinking to himself Harry wandered around, and in a few short moments he was being taken away to the headmistress's office. Oh great Harry thought; only five minuets and I am being dragged to the headmistresses. When the boy who looked a lot like Crab grabbed him and said to wait there, he turned away slowly chuckling to himself. Confused by his actions Harry waited a few minuets and was then ushered in to the office by another boy. When entering the office Harry couldn't see the boy who ushered him in but instead heard the headmistress's voice ring out.

"Hello Mr.…" She stammered, not knowing Harry's last name.

"Potter" Harry finished her sentence, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, thank you," she says graciously. "Hello I'm the headmistress and I see that you will be staying here for awhile?" She asked questionably, fidgeting slightly. Harry didn't answer so she assumed he was agreeing with her. "Since you will be staying with us at St. Mary's, we have arranged for someone to guide you around." The headmistress adds not stopping for breath in between words. Looking shocked, Harry feels himself relax a little more knowing that this was the reason he was dragged to her office. Not for something else, in which he wouldn't know why he would be accused of. "Now I know you will be only staying with us for a short while but we here at St. Mary's do expect you to follow the rules." She stated, in a more stern voice. Harry understood and just kept nodding his head to show that he was listening, when really he wasn't.

After five more minuets passes, Harry finally tuned back into what she was saying, but before he could. He noticed a girl about the same age as him struggling with two boys; that were firmly holding on to her so she wouldn't run away. The girl had brownish hair and a lip ring; she had a baggy t-shirt on as well as baggy jeans. The boys brought her to the office door and stood their waiting outside. Harry also noticed that the two who were holding her, were the same that lead him into the headmistresses office earlier. With smirks on their faces Harry noted that the girl was also screaming for them to get off of her. Obviously forgetting about Harry, the headmistress stood up in the middle of her speech; and opened the door so the boys could come in.

"Get the bloody hell off of me!" The girl screamed while kicking and squirming all over. "What do you think you are doing? This is harassment HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Caitlin!" The headmistress shouted, trying to be overheard. "I will not stand for this why do you curse me so?" The headmistress came over towards her and slapped Caitlin on the face, a red hand print was left and then Caitlin seemed to settle down a little but she wouldn't stop squirming. Harry looked at her, and questions started to flow through his mind. Why was she dragged here by these offs? Harry thought, and why was she so desperate to get away? Harry suddenly was brought back to reality when she heard the girl speak.

"Tell them to get the hell off of me" Caitlin pleaded, gesturing to the two boys that were holding her very tightly. There was a long pause then the headmistress nodded and gestured towards the boys to let her go. Before Harry could look away from the girl, she looked right at him at them spat in one of the boys face. Once she did she ran away from the office and then saw the boys chase after her. Harry just stared at where the girl was and then turned to look at the headmistress. She was boiling, or so it looked like. Her face was turning red and she started saying how sorry she was. She beckoned for Harry to leave so he did, still replaying the scene in his mind. While walking down the hall way he heard screams of pain come from up a head. Harry raced down and saw the girl from the office being kicked by the two boys.

"This will teach you to respect your superiors" the one that girl spit on said slyly.

"Yeah, and next time you think of running away, remember this." The second boy added while giving her a fierce kick. A sharp crack came from the girls ribs and she lay motionless for a few second. After that the two left laughing but before one of them grabbed her by the wrist and with the other hand grabbed her hair. Looking into her eyes he whispered something then slammed her head into the floor, leaving the girl paralyzed. Their laughter still lingering in the air, when they left and the girl once filled with rage was motionless on the floor. Harry rushed towards the girl and turned her over, her face was bleeding and there were already bruises starting to form all over her.

"OMG" Harry said, quickly turning her over and helping her up, unsuccessful Harry just sat down and held her in his arms. The girl didn't respond to Harry's kindness, she just lay there in Harry's arms not moving. Before Harry knew what was happening, two girls raced towards him and started picking her up and leading her down another hall way. Harry Followed and asked. But before he could get his question out in the open, one of the girls spoke.

"Go away!" it was a girl with short brown hair who said this. "You've done enough damage…" and without realizing it, wham! Harry had been punched right in the face and fell to the ground. The girl, who punched Harry, ran to catch up to the two others and without a second to look back were gone. An hour passed and finally he started to come around, realizing his shirt was covered in blood, he remembered what had happened. Slowly getting up he staggered to his dormitory where he was spending the few nights and collapsed on to the bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Harry woke up, he was the only one left in the dormitory, thinking to himself he changed his clothes and started off to wander around again. When Harry started climbing some stares he said to himself, in a sarcastic tone.

"Well when I see Ron and Herminie I will have an eventful story to tell them about my summer." Speaking quietly, Harry heard another voice.

"Yes Asia, its tonight" a girl's voice spoke. Harry swore he heard the voice somewhere before so he leaned in and listened quietly.

"Are you sure?" Harry leaned in close trying to recognize the voices.

"Yes Asia, I mean you saw what happened yesterday. I am tiered of ending up like that. I mean for years I have endured that..." Caitlin said speaking in a fast voice.

"I know," the other one interrupted. "But I'm just afraid you'll be caught again. That's all I mean I have known you for years but since yesterday I'm afraid that those two will hurt you more and more and then eventually well.." Harry couldn't hear the other girl finish, because suddenly a loud noise was herd from outside. Harry turned to see but only saw a whip of brown hair fly by and nothing was left.

Harry wandered throughout the day still trying to figure out what was going on around here. Only one day I have been here and already I am trying to fix something I probably shouldn't know anything about Harry thought to himself. Turning the corner Harry ran into the short brown haired girl, knocking her to the floor.

"Watch it!" she shouted, before she could get up she saw Harry's face. "Just the person I was looking for," she said in a much friendlier voice. After some time Harry had finally befriended the short brown haired girl, and told her it wasn't he who hurt the other girl. She obviously knew right away what Harry was talking about, and apologized about her violence towards him. They talked throughout the whole day, but Harry sensed she was keeping something from him because whenever he bought up the topic of the girl, who Asia hadn't told him her name, she steered clear of that topic. Talking of Harry's cousin Dudley, Harry noticed a small charm hanging from Asia's neck.

"Asia," Harry asked his eyes staring at something. "What does your necklace say?" Placing her hand over the charm on the string, she un-clipped it and gave it to Harry; so he could take a closer look. After many minuets of silence and the turning over of the charm Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Where is the other half?" Asia started to speak but caught herself; no you're trying to trick me into telling her name. With that Asia put the necklace back on. When they finally parted Asia said before he left.

"You may not what to keep looking for her,"

"Why," Harry asked completely shocked by this statement. Lately Harry had been dying to talk to her, but never could find her.

"Just because," Asia said while turning and then left.


	2. The Escape

**2) The Escape **

Later on that night Asia watched the clock and decided it was time.

"Wake up Caitlin!" Caitlin heard Asia whisper in her ear.

"Wha…" Caitlin replies. Thinking only of how much she would like to go back to sleep.

"Caitlin! Come on now! We have to hurry."

"For what Caitlin responds?" clearly not thinking. Asia gives her a shocked face Oh right! Caitlin suddenly remembered. While jumping out of bed and quickly pulling on a pair of jeans.

"How could I forget?" Caitlin mutters under her breath. When shoving on a battered shirt, Caitlin wrenched her arm to her side and tightly squeezed her eyes from the pain. From head to toe Caitlin was covered in bruises, even her face was black and purple. Trying to ignore the pain, she just kept thinking of her plan.

Tonight was the night; Caitlin was going to escape from her dreadful so called "home". Along time ago, when she was eleven she received a letter from Hogwarts, but up till now she never thought much of it. Last week she had received her sixth letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she had been devising a plan to escape all week. Caitlin's foster parents had sent her to an all year boarding school, and she had only seen them once in the six years she had spent there. They clearly did not care and forgot all about her, while thinking about this Caitlin failed to notice Asia's face go limp.

"What?" Caitlin hisses at her. After listing to the eerie silence build up.

"Strong," she hears Asia spit out.

"No!" Caitlin looks at her, and moves towards the window to see for herself. Dang he was patrolling the grounds tonight.

Mr. Strong was the foulest teacher at St. Mary's. Mr. Strong always had a frown on his face, and he was especially mean towards Caitlin because of the events that had taken place last year. While snapping out of her trance, Caitlin's brain started zipping out ideas of how to get past him, and she finally decided go through with one of them. Caitlin started packing all of her stuff that was very special to her including her real mother's necklace and her father's SPECIAL cloak. She had not taken out the two very special things in a long time and put both of them on. She had never worn her father's cloak, but when she pulled it on; her whole body disappeared! Starting to freak out she pulled it off and started gapping at it. She stared at it for awhile and couldn't quite believe it. Could it be that when ever she put it on that she went invisible? She asked herself that many times, while pondering the question. She took one last look at it and ran over to Asia to tell her it was time to go. Asia rushed towards the room's door and signaled down the hall that it was time to Philomena.

"Asia," Caitlin hesitates then finishes "thank you; I could never have done this without you."

"Yeah, I know" she heard Asia say "but just remember to write to me; and tell me how things are going for you at…" Asia suddenly stopped at what she was saying, and had a confused look on her face. Caitlin knew she never told anybody about where she was going. So she just waited for Asia to finish. When she finally did she gave her a necklace that said "_Best Friends Forever_" that had one bear saying best and part of forever. While staring at it Caitlin quickly put it on and thanked her. Caitlin hugged Asia and exited through the door with all of her stuff. She walked a few paces then stopped to give Philomena the "ok" sign. After she gave the sign, she made sure no on could see her; she pulled her father's cloak on and disappeared. Running now at a fast pace she turned the corner and headed to the main entrance. She knew that the door always remained open because of the late teachers arriving and leaving so she knew she could get a good get away. She reached the entrance and looked around; slowly taking the few steps to the door she twisted the handle and opened it. Fresh air whizzed past her, making your hair fly all around. Hoping that all she was going to have to do was take long strides and walk away from the school. Her heart suddenly lifted. While taking the few steps away from the school she unexpectedly heard two voices, Caitlin started to run and after 2o minuets of running as fast as she could she felt better and knew she would never have to see that dreaded school again. Caitlin took off her fathers cloak and hastily shoved it into her bag, while still walking not knowing where she was going.

After days of walking from the school she came to a small neighborhood, with houses looking all the same. She tried to keep walking but suddenly collapsed to the ground and fell into a dreamful sleep. Hours past, and Caitlin finally started to come around. However before she opened her eyes she overheard voices talking right above her.

"Is she ok?" Caitlin heard a woman's voice. "She is covered in bruises all over what has happened to her?"

"I don't know here let's get her to the castle and quick." Another voice stated.

"You know she shouldn't be out here all alone like this," the women's voice murmured again.

"I know, but… look her trunk; she must have walked miles from her school."

Caitlin's heart pounded very hard now, how did they know that she left St. Mary's, after listening to the strangers talk. Caitlin felt big hands pick her up and before she realized what was happening she passed out once again.


	3. Hogwarts

**3) Hogwarts **

When Caitlin woke from her strange dream she found herself in a hospital bed or so she thought, resembled one.

"Oh, dear how are you?" An old lady asks as she starts bustling over "my name is Madam Pomfrey." Caitlin tries to reply but.

"Uh…" is all she can get out before she was ambushed by Madam Pomfrey.

'Hear take this it will make you feel better," she says pouring a green cool liquid down her throat.

Amazingly Caitlin felt ten times better.

"Thank you!" Caitlin says feeling much better.

"Ok good, now go back to sleep; you will need your strength." Madam Pomfrey's voice rang in Caitlin's ears, and she slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Caitlin awoke and was greeted by an old man who is smiling down at her.

"Hello, my name is Professor Dumbledore," The old man said

"Oh," sounding shocked. "Hi, my name is…"

"Yes I know Caitlin, Aire," he says in an intriguing voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," He said raising his arms as to inquire the whole room.

"Hog... Hog.. Hogwarts!" Caitlin stuttered.

"Yes Miss Aire, this is Hogwarts; well right now we are in the hospital wing but you soon will see the whole school."

Caitlin's mind raced with excitement she had made it, well she made it half way; then somehow she got there but good enough she though to herself. All day she toured the school and explored secret passages with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore discussed about where she was going to stay for the rest of the summer. Caitlin looked down hoping he wouldn't make her go back to St. Mary's. As if professor Dumbledore read your mind.

"No you won't be going back to St. Mary' , Miss. Aire" He said softly. She looked at him with her hazel eyes and silently thanked him.

"How old are you?" He asked suddenly. Taken aback by this random question she replied.

"Well I'm turning sixteen in a month and a few days."

"Ok well then, before we do anything else, we must first catch you up to the O.W.L.," he stated.

"The what?" she asks unsure if she should know this."

"Ordinary Wizarding Level," he said out blankly.

"Oh," she responded. Professor Dumbledore explained to Caitlin that she needed to take lessons with the professors so she could be caught up to the returning 5th years. He added that this could be arranged if she accepted. Caitlin's eyes beamed with excitement, and gladly accepted his offer, so that by the end of the summer she would be caught up to sped with the returning 5th years (now 6th years).

"By the end of the summer you should be well informed on the basics and could still take evening classes with the professors if you were still struggling with the basics." Dumbledore said as if talking to himself.

"Yes" Caitlin agreed not knowing if she should have said anything. Before she could say anything else, Dumbledore turned to leave. Caitlin though, felt a strange sensation to ask Dumbledore about her parents. Usually she liked to keep things under wraps about them, but something just urged her to ask.

"Um… Dumbledore," Caitlin started almost questioning herself if she should pursue her question.

"Yes Miss Aire," Dumbledore replied.

"Do you know anything, well about my parents?" Caitlin asked, as if removing a heavy burden.

"Yes I do, Miss Aire but before I tell you about them. I must ask one question from you." Dumbledore said his face more serious now. "Do you know anything about your past in general," he asked. Caitlin stood there blinking; of course she didn't know anything about her past that was why she was asking about it.

"No I don't sir," Caitlin said lowering her head. Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh and told Caitlin the tale of her parent's death. She could sense however that he was leaving out little bits but she did not care at that moment for she had never been told of what had happened to her parents. When he finished she were staring at him with a disbelieving look on her face. Dumbledore failed to state the name of her parent's killer but she guessed he was already dead. Caitlin slowly stood up and thanked Dumbledore for his kindness and started walking to the lake. Noting Caitlin's feelings Dumbledore nodded and took his leave.

After hearing what Dumbledore had just said Caitlin was in shock, no emotions were flowing through her body just the shock of finding out about her parent's death. She slowly sat down and started feeling warm tears tinkle down her face. She felt relieved to know about… her parents but at the same time, sad to know that they weren't killed by an accident. They were murdered and she had never known them. With these thoughts in her head she broke out into tears now sobbing and feeling an emotion she had never felt before. After an hour of contemplating to herself a small house elf came out and sat next to her.

"Hello there," the house elf said in a curious voice. "Who may you be he asked again in the same tone of voice." Startled by the little elf's voice she jumped back a few inches and said.

"Oh, hi my name is Caitlin, Caitlin Aire. And you are?" She asked with a curious look in your eyes.

"My name is Dobby Miss, Dobby the house elf" Dobby exclaimed in a very upbeat fashion.

"Oh well nice to meet you Dobby," she said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and get you, to come to dinner to meet the other professors." Dobby said cautiously

"Um… ok Caitlin said," as she slowly got up and started walking towards the castle; with Dobby at her side. She started talking to Dobby and began a very good conversation. She continued talking to him when finally she saw him wave good bye and head off down another hall way.

"Good bye." Caitlin says, almost talking to her self while entering the Great Hall. Inside she sees only one table filled with many different professors. She takes her seat next to Professor McGonagall and they engaged her into conversation. They asked her where she was from, and they told her what each of them taught. Later they told her when she would be meeting them every day. Caitlin smiled back at everyone, and told them thank you many time for doing this and before she could begin saying another word. Food appeared right in front of her; she sat amazed and dug into a magnificent meal. When every one finished the plates disappeared and one by one the professors started leaving, the only two left were professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Could you show Miss Aire where she will be sleeping." He asked graciously. Caitlin had been wondering the same thing and before she knew it, she was being led down the same hall way she saw Dobby go down before both parted. Professor McGonagall showed her into a smaller room where many tiny beds sat. She pointed to one that was larger in size and that had all of her stuff sitting on it.

"Miss Aire, both Dumbledore and I felt that sleeping with the house elves would be suitable. Since there are no other students here we thought it would be nice if you would sleep with them. They all are very nice and then instead of sleeping all alone somewhere, you would be able to sleep and talk to them." When thinking of how nice Dobby was, Caitlin thought this as a wonderful idea and showed it by smiling a huge tooth face smile.

"Thank you," she said and hugged the professor. Professor McGonagall quickly brushed her off but responded.

"Your welcome, now you better be off to bed you have classes with me first thing tomorrow morning, and I do not accept tardiness." She beamed at Caitlin and added "the professors and I have taken the liberty of getting your books, robes, wand, and owl for you and she pointed to a corner where a pile of neatly wrapped books came onto view. Caitlin gasped and thanked her tremendously.

"Yes, yes, yes now off to bed with you." She finished with a smile on her face and left with that.

When professor McGonagall left Caitlin ran over to the pile of books and started to look at all of them cover to back. When she finished looking at her books she went over to her owl. It was black but with a lighter shade of grey on the underside the feathers, she was beautiful. Caitlin decided to name her Boo, Caitlin let Boo out and let her fly around a bit in the room; not knowing where to keep her Boo flew right out of the window. Deciding to let her fly around Caitlin went to go unpack all of her things.


	4. Private classes and House Elves

**4) Private Classes and House elves **

After Caitlin unpacked all of her things, she noticed a loud sound from the hall way near by, she quickly jumped to her feet and ran to see what had happened. After Caitlin go there she saw all of the house elves, they were cleaning the dishes, and seemed to be right under the great hall. Caitlin's eyes widened to see so many of them hard at work. One of them immediately spotted her and seemed to be very humble and gracious to her.

"Is there anything we can help you Miss?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh," Caitlin says; "hello my name is Caitlin and I am supposed to be staying with you guys for the summer." she stopped and asked hopefully "is there anything I can help YOU with?" The elf seemed taken aback and said.

"Oh, how wonderful Caitlin wishes to help us and we accept your help." He finished with a smug expression, extending out his hand as a sign of friendship. Caitlin gratefully took it and shook it calmly; but her heart was beating with joy.

After helping the house elves clean the dirty plates Caitlin helped them clean the castle too, and had a marvelous time too. Caitlin had classes with all of her professors the following day and later in the day she would go and help the house elves and enjoy their company, they too enjoyed having Caitlin around. After a few days Caitlin made this her normal routine and looked forward to helping the house elves. She kept thinking to herself that this was wonderful and hoped that nothing would change. But as the summer drew to a close her last lesson came as fast as her first one had. Caitlin had gotten to be really good in all of her classes and the only trouble she was having in was potions with professor Snape the new Mr. Strong to her. As Caitlin finally finished potions with a passing grade she thought she would go help out the house elves in the kitchen for the huge feast tonight; when everyone was arriving back from summer. Suddenly very nervous she ran down to the kitchen to help, hoping her nerves would loosen before her next class.

As time went on, Caitlin started baking baked goods with the other elves and after a long while she looked at the clock, horrified she raced out of there with her apron still on covered with flower. She didn't have time to change so she just grabbed her book bag and was off in a flash.

Rounding the corner making sure that no one saw her, she quickly turned into professor McGonagall's office. Out of breath Caitlin took her seat, and pulled out her Transfiguration book.

"I'm so sorry professor, I lost track of time and had to race out of the kitchen."

"It's quite alright Miss Aire, now shall we begin our lesson."

Felling somewhat bad for keeping Professor McGonagall waiting, Caitlin quickly nodded in agreement.

"Now last time you left you were trying to…" As Professor started saying, she was suddenly interrupted.

Caitlin looked up at Professor McGonagall to see that she was looking at the door; in a sudden rush Caitlin snapped her head to the door. Professor Dumbledore stood there gesturing that he needed a word with Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall stood up quickly,

"Um… yes Dumbledore". As she exited the room.

"Oh Caitlin and I will only be a minuet." Professor McGonagall added.

"Actually Minerva," Dumbledore started in an uneasy voice; "this will take some time." Shocked professor McGonagall quickly entered and wrote down on a piece of parchment what she wanted, Caitlin to do. Caitlin looked at her questioningly, but finally understood when she placed the parchment on Caitlin's desk and walked away saying.

"I will be expecting to see you demonstrate these incantations tomorrow in class." Then she left. Caitlin looked around the room, the room it had an eerie silence to her and she did not enjoy it. After Caitlin picked up her stuff to go she noticed the piece of parchment on her desk, she opened it, and it read.

_Dear Miss Aire _

_I'm sorry we did not get to finish our lesson, as for the time being I am expecting you to be able to demonstrate the incantations you have learned over the few weeks to me at another time. As for tonight, you may not know what is happening but it is pretty basic for what is happening. The students will all be arriving in the next four hours so you will have plenty of time to relax and get ready. Before you enter the great hall you must put on your robes and wait behind the doors until professor Dumbledore calls your name. He will introduce you to the school and no later will you be sorted into you house (while you are staying here at Hogwarts, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.) You either will be put into one of the four, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Let's hope you will be sorted into Gryffindor for I am the head of Gryffindor. When you are sorted you will be asked to sit at the houses table and then you will be able to meet new people and indulge yourself with the food you helped prepare. (Yes I know about your helping the house elves very nice thing to do) Now before you go remember one thing hove fun this year and it was a privilege having you here this summer._

_Sincerely Professor McGonagall _

Caitlin read the note, over and over; staring at the words "_He will introduce you to the school"._ She thought about this, meaning the whole school would be looking up at her while Dumbledore introduced her to everyone. Feeling a panicky feeling arise, she started dreading for what was to come that night. Caitlin had thought that she would just be placed in a few classes and meet some people on the way, nothing like this. While grabbing her school bag she started heading back to the kitchen.

"Hello there!" Pinky shouted across the room. As she started to cross the room towards Caitlin, Caitlin just shook your head and walked off. Caitlin dropped her stuff off at her bed and decided to wander the castle, like she did whenever something was bothering her.


	5. The Sorting

**5) The Sorting **

She knew about the houses and there common rooms because so many times did she help Pinky clean them; and make sure that everything was right for the students return. However never did she think that she was going to be sorted into a house and make friends like that. Thinking about the ceremony once again Caitlin closed her eyes and headed off in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Later she entered Gryffindor tower and looked all around, she hoped it would not be the last time she saw it. Gryffindor tower had something about it that made her feel warm inside, maybe it was the fire and the warm colors, or maybe it was the comfy chairs that were facing the fire that she had slept in many times before. Caitlin silently said to your self.

"If I am to be sorted into a house, I would most like to be sorted into this one." After talking to herself for a while, she dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

"Hello? Miss Aire," Caitlin heard someone say. "Miss Aire you must get up now, the ceremony has started and the first years are almost all don…" Is all Dobby could get out before Caitlin raced out of Gryffindor Tower, at the same time though she dropped her "_Best Friends Forever_" necklace, Asia had given to her before she left for Hogwarts. Caitlin raced to her room and quickly pulled her robes on, having no time to look at herself in a mirror she ran to the Great Hall with Dobby running to catch up to her.

With Caitlin's hand out stretched, she stopped suddenly and waited.

"What is Miss Aire doing?" Dobby asked . Caitlin signaled for silence and put her ear to the door. Still hearing Professor McGonagall call out first years Caitlin sighed with relief that she was not late. Nevertheless that comfort of not being late was shortly, relived when Caitlin heard her name. Hesitating to open the door, Caitlin poked her head in and looked and Dumbledore, who was motioning for her to come in. Caitlin started walking down the opening, but realized her hair was astray and she still had flower on her face. Fearing this most she walked gaining speed every time she took a step, while walking she felt every one's eyes turn on her. Caitlin's heart started to beat faster and faster, when suddenly she made eye contact with a pair of green eyes. She kept walking but was staring into these very green eyes, when unexpectedly she stopped short of Professor McGonagall who was smiling and holding the sorting hat at the same time. Caitlin turned to Professor McGonagall and noticed that she unsuccessfully heard Dumbledore's introduction of her.

"Miss Aire, would you please?" Caitlin heard Professor McGonagall say as she gestured towards the stool. Caitlin sat down heart still beating very fast, but this time at a somewhat calmer rate. After she sat down, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Caitlin's head. The hat wiggled and started talking, Caitlin looked as petrified as ever, after many seconds the hat started talking. Caitlin thought that she had lost her mind, but was reassured when she opened her eyes and saw all the students staring at the hat with a normal expression.

"Hm…" The hat said, "this is a tough one; but where to put you, where to put you? "The hat kept talking "You have a big heart and a good mind, have a sense of power yet…" Before Caitlin heard the hat's last word she noticed herself speaking too.

"Please, Gryffindor. Not Slytherin, not Hufflepuff, not Ravenclaw, please Gryffindor." Caitlin spoke in a muffled tone so only the hat could hear.

"Ah…," the hat said proudly. "You have courage no doubt about that, it took quite some courage to get here didn't it?" The Hat asked as a rhetorical question "And it is all in your head here, so if not Slytherin then we best put you in." The hat stopped Caitlin's face went limp for she was afraid the hat was going to put her somewhere other than Gryffindor, but right when she thought of the word Gryffindor the hat yelled.

"Gryffindor!"

Caitlin's stomach filliped with joy, she had never been happier. As she started to cross to the Gryffindor table, she noticed the green eyes once again staring back at her. Caitlin's smile was as big as her whole face, as she looked for a spot the only one available, was the one next to the green eyes boy. So Caitlin walked right over and sat down next to him, everyone seemed very happy to have another member and was congratulating her. As Caitlin sat down the green eyes boy looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Hello there, again," the green eyes boy said. He seemed to be waiting for some type of response. Caitlin noticed this and pitched right in. However before she could respond she knew she had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh. Pardon my rudeness, hi my name is Caitlin, Caitlin Aire. And you are?" She asked making sure her heart wasn't going to pop out of her chest. Caitlin wanted to know where she had seen him before, because he too was looking at her in that "I've seen you before" facial expression. She noticed that he clearly seemed taken aback by this question. Waiting for a response she added, "A name would be nice but if you don't want to tell me its ok." Caitlin added with a little sound of remorse in her voice.

"Sorry," the green eyes boy said hastily, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. I've seen you before" Harry added while staring at Caitlin's face.

"Well nice to meet you again Harry, it's good to be able to put a name with those green eyes." Caitlin stopped suddenly she hadn't meant to say that. Not at all, completely embarrassed she turned her reddening face and covered her mouth with her hand. Omg how stupid am I. Not even two minuets into meeting someone and already I make a fool of myself nice Caitlin. Caitlin thought to herself, while still turning away from Harry. Caitlin quickly thought of something to say.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean what I just said." Caitlin still gapping at her stupidity, said very fast.

"Uh…;" Harry replies quietly chuckling to himself. "Um I don't think I have every heard someone say that before but uh ok." He finishes and touches Caitlin's shoulder as to pull her around, but she doesn't budge.

"It's ok," Caitlin hears Harry say "please just turn around." Caitlin turns around but is still red in the face.

"Sorry, I.. I..I always make a fool of myself. Can we just forget what I just said?" Caitlin asks hopefully.

"Of course, its fine." Caitlin looks into his eyes once more.

"Here you got some flower on your face," Harry said while lifting his hand to Caitlin's face, as to brush it off. After he brushed the flower off Caitlin and heard Harry speak up again. "These are my two good friends Herminie and Ron." Harry pointed across the table where two bickering people sat fighting over some unknown reason. "Uhhm…" Harry coughed. Hoping that they would turn around, unfortunately neither did, so Caitlin and Harry talked for quite a bit, then in a blink of an eye food appeared and Harry and Caitlin started eating while the two bickering friends still fought.

After mid meal Caitlin heard Ron speak up. She turned her attention towards him, with an eager look on her face.

"Hi," Ron said while looking at Caitlin "your name is Caitlin right?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes" Caitlin responded while silently giggling. Caitlin watched as Ron's face started to turn red as hers had just done not long before.

"Hello there my name is Herminie, Herminie Granger. Please do forgive Ron and me we were discussing…" But before she could finish Ron piped up.

"We were not discussing, it was more like you yelling at me." Ron finished trying to make a point.

"Ron please not again" Herminie added.


	6. The Dissapearing act

**6) The Disappearing Act **

After Caitlin finished eating, she waited for the other three so she would not have to walk up alone. When they finally finished, Caitlin beamed up at them and asked if they wanted to go. They agreed, and Caitlin led the way towards Gryffindor tower. Surprised Harry, Ron and Herminie followed discussing how their summer went. Over hearing Harry discuss his, Caitlin shoot him a surprised look.

"What school did you say you went to for a few days?" Caitlin asked slowly realizing, where she had seen Harry before.

"Um… St. Mary's" Harry managed to say before asking "why?" Caitlin's eyes stared to recoil with shame. Again Harry asked "why?" This time more curious, while Harry was asking Caitlin Ron and Herminie started to tune in and had the same curious face that Harry had plastered all over their face. Caitlin frantically looked in their eyes and started running in the other direction. Confused by Caitlin's actions Harry, Ron, and Herminie started after her. Caitlin ran turning the corner towards the kitchen, and entered. Harry saw her hair whip by before she turned the corner so he just kept running. Where have I seen that image before? Harry asked himself while rounding the corner. When Harry, Ron, and Herminie finally turned the corner, Caitlin was gone!

"Where did she go?" Asked Ron truly confused. "She just disappeared." Harry said while looking around. Although before he could look around too long, Harry noticed that it was the same corridor that led to the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys this is the way to the kitchen," Harry said, his heart lifting. With realization spreading over the faces of Herminie and Ron; they agreed silently that it was and looked for the picture with the bowl of fruit. When they found it they tickled the pear and entered the kitchen. Overwhelmed with the magnificent smell, the three were ambushed by the little house elves.

"Hello there, Harry!" Dobby came running up to him beaming with glee.

"Hey Dobby," Harry replied by this time with an important look on his face. "Dobby, have you seen a girl run through here?" Harry asked looking like it was the most important question in the world. Dobby looked like he was going to respond while still smiling, but paused a minuet.

"No, Mr. Potter," Dobby said and looked grim while saying it. Harry looked around and looked down at Dobby.

"Dobby, I know she is in here. Please just tell me it's not like we have come to hurt her." Harry said exasperated. While Harry was talking to Dobby, Herminie was listening intently and Ron smelled the air hoping that he could grasp his hands on some food before he left.

"No Mr. Potter I nor anyone here has seen a girl come through here, besides Miss Granger." Dobby said while pointing to Herminie.

"Oh…" said Harry looking very disappointed. "Well Thank You Dobby," Harry said stopping short. Then he started once again" if you do see a girl in here, please tell her were looking for her." Harry finished and walked through the kitchen passage back to the hall way. Ron with a frown on his face left hesitantly, and Herminie followed thoroughly bewildered. When the door closed Dobby called that it was ok for Miss Aire to come out, after removing herself from the cupboard Dobby asked what was going on.

"Miss Aire I know this isn't any of my business, but why are you hiding from Harry?" Dobby asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I…" Caitlin started, but she herself thought of the answer to his question. Why had I run off? She asked herself, still thinking of an answer she said silently. "Because I made a fool of myself," but was that really the truth. Caitlin did not know, instead she just stood there questioning her own reasons for running away.

"Oh… I uh understand," Dobby said with a confused look on his face. "Would Miss Aire, uh wish to sleep down here like she did during the summer." As if he was reading Caitlin's mind, Caitlin graciously nodded her head. With a smile spreading across Dobby's face Caitlin headed towards the kitchen and helped the house elves clean the Great Halls dishes. As she had done so many times before, after cleaning Caitlin felt exhausted and made her self into her old bed.

Later that night Caitlin felt something shake her awake, started she fell out of bed with a big flump! Hoping she didn't wake anyone she looked around, no one. How could that be? Caitlin thought, hadn't someone shaken her awake? With a great look of perplex meant on her face she realized where she was. What time is it? Caitlin asked seeming to be wide awake. Oh… right, Caitlin mumbled to herself. Picking herself off the floor she reached for her necklace out of habit. A sudden chill ran over her, where had her necklace gone? It was there when.


	7. Understanding

**7) Understanding **

Bending down, Harry picked something off the floor. A necklace Harry expected picking it up, before placing it in his pocket; he looked at it more closely the memory of sitting next to Asia at St. Mary's came in to his mind. So this is where the other half went to, Harry thought to himself. Stuffing it in his pocket Harry headed to his dormitory and went to bed. When Harry finally woke, Herminie and Ron were already in the common room waiting for him. Slinking out of bed Harry dressed into his robes and headed down to the common room. Deep in conversation, Harry slunk by Herminie and Ron and went unnoticed down to the hall way in which Caitlin disappeared. Searching again for her, Harry finally gave up. Starting to stride away, Harry thought it would be nice to go and visit Dobby on a more personal note this time. So Harry headed to the bowl of fruit portrait and tickled the pear for entrance. Looking all around at the house elves hard at work Harry noticed something very unusual.

"Hello there Harry," Dobby said his eyes full of happiness.

"Hi Dobby," Harry drew his gaze from the hard working lot.

"What is Harry doing down here at this hour?" Dobby asked, hoping it to be that Harry just wanted to see him.

"Oh no real reason Dobby but…" Harry paused as he saw the unusual presence of a person. "Who is that?" Harry demanded more so then ask.

"Uh, uh, uh well that is," Dobby sputtered out. Harry already knew the answer and walked passed Dobby towards the figure.

"Caitlin! We were so worried" Harry spout out at Caitlin, concern filling his voice as he spoke. Looking startled Caitlin turned her head and quickly snapped it back. Knowing that it was Harry Caitlin froze. Staring at Caitlin for awhile Harry realized that she was covered in flour. Blushing Caitlin seemed to notice Harry's confused look.

"Flour," Caitlin said casually. "Hey sorry about yesterday," not needing to explain her self Harry nodded his head and gestured to the door. "One sec," Caitlin said while slipping out of Harry's sight. Hoping she hadn't vanished like last night, Harry followed her and walked into a room full of beds.

"Excuse me!" Caitlin gasped hiding in the far corner.

"Oh sorry," Harry said blushing madly. He been about to walk in on Caitlin changing, feeling very stupid Harry started apologizing out in the hall way.

"It's ok Harry," Caitlin replied, still feeling stupid Harry sheepishly said ok.

"Ok let's go," Harry heard Caitlin. Harry didn't look at her; still blushing he turned so she wouldn't see. "It's ok Harry," Caitlin said sweetly, touching his shoulder carefully Caitlin turned him around and smiled "It's ok." Harry seemed to believe her and agreed.

"Well now that that is over with," Harry heard Caitlin say. "Let's go," and with that Harry was being dragged out of the room. Seeing that Caitlin changed into her new Gryffindor robes both walked down to the Great Hall and met up with Ron and Herminie.


	8. Classes

**8) Classes **

When Caitlin sat down she was greeted by Ron and Herminie's shocked faces. Smiling Caitlin explained how she was embarrassed and ran off to her old bed to spend the night in it one more time, then how Harry found her and how both ended up going to breakfast. Seeming to understand Ron started to introduce Caitlin to the rest of the Gryffindors, while Herminie sat and started to talk to Harry. Finishing with Neville Longbottom, Caitlin sat and nibbled at a piece of toast.

"I can't believe this!" Ron said exasperated. "This is nearly as bad as last years." Obviously Ron was looking at the new class schedules Professor McGonagall passed out.

"Double potions with the Slytherins, seriously who makes these schedules?" Ron added and his face turned from a blank expression to grim one. "Not to mention we have divinations and history of magic back to back." Caitlin turned to look at hers and found that hers came with a note pinned to the back of it. Searching around the room for Professor McGonagall Herminie popped in beside Caitlin and she was looking very happy. Herminie looked over Caitlin's shoulder and saw her schedule.

"Well you are with Ron and Harry for all of your classes," Herminie pointed out. "I still don't see how you guys could take divinations for two years though and not transfer out." Noticing Caitlin's bewilderment Herminie explained how she transferred in the middle of third year. Understanding Caitlin nodded her head and looked around the Great hall. Caitlin was happy to see so many students smiling and waving at her that she thought she was the luckiest girl in the world.

When the four finished breakfast they headed to the common room and grabbed there bags for classes. Caitlin grabbed her bag but noticed that something was on it; a letter was placed right on top. Realizing she had no time she stuffed the letter in her robes along with her other one she got at breakfast. Running down the stairs Caitlin started apologizing to the three for taking so long. Seeing how they waited Caitlin smiled and walked down to potions their first class of the day.

Half way there Caitlin tripped over something but was caught before she hit the ground.

"Watch you step," Harry said while carefully bringing Caitlin right back up.

"Thank you," she said and picked up her bag that fell a few feet ahead of her. When the four got to class they took their seats Ron next to Harry and Caitlin next to Herminie. After a little time to speak to each other Snape came bustling in yelling at everyone for silence. Glad to see that he was no different then their private lessons Caitlin joined the rest in silence. After given directions to crate an antidote for dragon bites, Caitlin noticed someone looking at her. Sitting silently while carefully measuring the ingredients, Caitlin felt a chill run down her spin, looking around she noticed a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Miss Aire" Snape shouted making sure every one heard. Finally looking away from the eyes Caitlin looked up at Professor Snape.

"Yes Professor," Caitlin said as innocently as she could.

"Would you mind telling me what this is," he said as he gestured towards the cauldron.

"Well it is useless right now but in fifteen minuets it will be an antidote to a dragons bit." Caitlin said still as innocently as she could. Snape looked mad but didn't say anything after that, instead he went over to Harry's potion and criticized him on his potion. When potions was finally over, Harry and Ron looked very frustrated. Herminie however looked pleased with herself.

"Why are you so happy," Caitlin asked wondering if Herminie was ok. Herminie looked shock and turned to face Caitlin.

"You of all people should know why I am happy," Herminie said looking at Caitlin with a confused face.

"Uh… sorry Herminie but I'm drawing a blank," Caitlin said wishing she knew why Herminie was so happy. Both Ron and Harry now seemed to wonder the same thing and both asked her why she was so happy.

"Because," Herminie said "for the first time someone put Snape in his place." Herminie finished and recited exactly what Caitlin said in class. Understanding now Ron, Harry and Caitlin laughed and also wore happy faces. The rest of the day trudged on leaving tones of homework. After lunch all four were swamped with five essays all due next Monday.

"I'm starving," Caitlin said while entering the Great Hall.

"Me too," Ron agreed while Herminie and Harry just laughed.

"What's so funny now," Caitlin asked through a mouth full of food.

"What couldn't catch that, maybe you should take smaller bites," Harry joked. Lightly punching him Harry looked up from his food. "Sorry," Caitlin said in her most angelic voice, not meaning it at all. After that Harry and Caitlin both took turns lightly punching each other before classes started again. When there last class of the day ended Ron, Harry, and Caitlin headed up to Gryffindor tower and met up with Herminie.

"So how was your first day of classes as a Gryffindor," Herminie asked out of curiosity. Caitlin didn't say anything instead she just put her hands up and started to make some dying noises, then pretended to collapse to the floor. There she pretended to have a fake seizure and then die. Every one was laughing even other Gryffindors walking by. Caitlin smiled then held out a hand hoping someone would get the hint and pull her up, to her liking Harry bent down and actually picked her up. Laughing hysterically Harry put Caitlin back on the ground and all four walked down to dinner.


	9. Dinner

**9) Dinner **

The Great Hall was packed like it was yesterday, many students looked up to see who was coming in when they saw it who it was all went back to their conversations with other members of their houses. Caitlin took her seat next to Herminie back facing the other tables while Harry sat across from Caitlin. After sitting down and eating a few people started to head back up to there common rooms. For the most part though it was still packed Caitlin turned to see how many were left and when she looked over to the Slytherin's table a pair of icy blue eyes was staring back at her. Startled Caitlin jumped; Harry seemed to notice and followed to where here eyes laid upon.  
"That's Malfoy," Harry said coldly. Feeling a strong vibe, Caitlin turned her gaze to Harry who was now frowning.

"Oh, is he you're…" Caitlin managed to get out before he heard a sharp, cold voice from over her shoulder.

"Hey potty," Caitlin heard the sharp voice ring out. "Have any trouble packing your things?" Confused by the voice's question Caitlin turned around to see Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyl standing over her shoulder.

"I heard you stayed at the Weasely's place, did you make sure to check nothing was taken from your trunk." After Malfoy said this Crabb and Goyl chuckled as though it was a very funny joke, and continued to stand beside him.

"Malfoy," Harry said in a loathsome voice; "why don't you just go sit down with your goons." Taking offence Crabb and Goyle stopped laughing and made their faces look stern.

"You better watch yourself Potter," Malfoy said his icy eyes flashing. He turned around and started to walk away but was drawn back by Herminie.

"Yeah well why don't you," Herminie retorted her voice equally as loathsome as Harry's was. Malfoy snapped back,

"We never asked you to join in," pausing only a second before adding. "You filthy little Mudblood," To Caitlin's surprise Ron jumped on his feet right when Malfoy had said this.

"You take that back Malfoy," Ron shouted his voice threatening.

"Oh and what are you going to do to make me," Malfoy replied his mouth curling into a sly smile. "Going to curse me?" To this Malfoy pulled out his wand and so did Ron. Caitlin turned her head to see the whole school watching the dispute. Wondering if Ron noticed, she was brought back to the fight when she heard Herminie's voice.

"No Ron, he's not worth it." Herminie said as she notice Ron's wand.

"That's what I thought Weasley…" Malfoy spat out and turned to Caitlin.

Seeming to just notice Caitlin, Malfoy turned to her.

"And you are?" He asked in a bored voice. Caitlin didn't answer instead she just turned so her back was to him and she was looking at Harry. Hoping that

Harry understood her intentions she opened her eyes wider and smiled, seeming to understand Harry spoke.

"Just go away Malfoy," Harry said this then looked at Caitlin smiling. Malfoy didn't move though.

"Answer me!" Malfoy shouted, Caitlin could feel his anger rising. He grabbed Caitlin's shoulder viciously and turned her around. Surprised by this Caitlin just looked at Malfoy with a blank expression. To this Harry and Ron were advancing on Malfoy, but he was too quick. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at Caitlin.

"Come any close and I'll do it," Malfoy spat out. Ron's and Harry's face turned to concern; the last thing they wanted was for Caitlin to get hurt.

"How easily you get angry," A simple yet strong voice said. Malfoy snapped his attention back to Caitlin and asked.

"What did you just say?" Caitlin was now slowly getting up, Malfoy's wand still directed towards her.

"I said how easily you get mad, by me not giving you a name which you probably already know. You grab me and turn me around aggressively then pull a wand out on me because you yourself don't want to get hurt by my friends." Caitlin finished now standing, Malfoy was looking down a little to look in Caitlin's eyes. She looked at him in the eyes too; his icy blue eyes were cold and memorizing. Malfoy's jaw dropped he had never been told off in this manner. Not sure how to react Caitlin finished so he wouldn't have to.

"Now would you please lower your wand and let us," Caitlin said indicating Harry, Ron, and Herminie. "Talk now in peace," Caitlin finished and Malfoy lowered his wand, not wanting to but he did and walked back to his table; still confused on what had just happened.

"Brilliant Caitlin, how…" Herminie couldn't finish her sentence; she was just looking at Caitlin with amazement. When Caitlin turned to look at the rest of the Hall every one was looking at her like she was their new best friend. She turned back blushing and smiling a little. Harry, Ron and Herminie seemed to understand why she was because when they too turned to see the Hall; every one was looking the same as when Caitlin looked. Laughing madly the four stood up and somehow made it to the common room but forgot how they managed to, because they were falling the whole way there laughing hysterically. When inside Harry found himself on the floor a smile plastered across his face, while Ron and Herminie were still grasping onto each other for support. Caitlin though was on her knees laughing until she made herself fall down. However instead of her head hitting the ground it was landed on Harry's stomach. All laughing no one seemed bothered by Caitlin's and Harry's closeness.


	10. The Common Room

**10) The Common Room**

Caitlin finally pulled herself off of Harry after ten minuets of just lying there. Noticing how full the common room was, Caitlin stood up and looked around for Herminie and Ron; but she didn't have to search to hard the two were right behind her bickering once more. Listening for a moment Caitlin moved towards Harry.

"Come on," she said gesturing to Harry to get up; but he didn't; instead he just looked at Caitlin. "Homework calls," Caitlin beckoned; still not getting up Caitlin took hold of his forearm and tried pulling him up. To this Harry looked at Caitlin and gave her a mischievous smile, when Caitlin grabbed his forearm Harry just pulled Caitlin down; making Caitlin laugh and lightly punch him.

"Ouch, that hurt," Harry playfully said to Caitlin while trying to rearrange his face so it looked like he was in pain.

"Oh, come off it I barely touched you" Caitlin replied trying to look serious. Before Caitlin could add onto her statement Ron and Herminie came over and playfully grabbed onto Caitlin's arms and started dragging her over to the couch.

"Hey let me go," Caitlin shouted "this is very uncomfortable, please let me go." To this Harry finally stood up and came over to Caitlin, but not to help her out. No instead he picked up Caitlin's legs so she was being now carried over to the couch.

"Hey," Caitlin shouted again, this time the giggles over taking her. "Put me down this instant," as if on queue the three dropped her making every one laugh in the common room including Caitlin.

"That wasn't very nice," Caitlin managed to say before getting up.

"But it was a hell of a lot of fun to do," Ron replied out of breath from laughing.

"You guys are laughing too hard from this," Caitlin said while observing the three sprawled out of the floor over come by laughter.

"You should have seen your face, when Harry came over and picked up your legs." Herminie said while trying to mimic Caitlin's face of shock. Rolling her eyes Caitlin started to make her way to the dormitory. Once there Caitlin felt in no mood to do homework so she sat on her bed and thought of an idea. Going around the room Caitlin grabbed all the pillows she could hold and made her way down the stairs. Holding them ready she snuck behind Ron and hit him on the back of the head with one of the many pillows she was holding.

"What the…" Ron said while turning around only to see no one there. Hiding behind the couch Caitlin sniggered and turned to see Ron's face full of confusion.

"What was that mate?" Caitlin heard Harry ask.

"I don't know but something hit me," Ron replied now looking a little bit scared. Herminie being the smartest of the three actually had enough since to look behind the couch, and when she saw Caitlin sitting there sniggering she said somewhat surprised.

"It seems that we have a pillow hitting girl over here."

"What?" Ron and Harry said in unison, getting off the floor and looking behind the couch. Caitlin stared at all three of them knowing that they were going to get her.

"Uh, hi guys so anything new happen," Caitlin started, her face giving off an innocent expression.

"Oh no you don't," Harry yelled; as he grabbed Caitlin's shirt while she tried running back to her dormitory. Ron looked at Herminie and then grabbed her too pulling both to the floor. Screams and laughter was heard the rest of the night, as Caitlin and Herminie were tickled continuously by Ron and Harry; who were giving no mercy. The four finally settled down after many minuets and lay exhausted on the common room floor. Many of the other Gryffindors who watched the four messing around called it a night, so the common room was somewhat empty.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Caitlin said looking around while noticing that they were the only ones left in the common room.

"Yeah me too," Herminie said slowly standing up and walking overt to Caitlin. When both made it to the stairs Caitlin and Herminie helped each other up because both of their sides hurt from when Harry and Ron tickled them. Once in their beds Caitlin and Herminie immediately fell asleep, entering their dream world where anything could happen good or bad.


	11. Giggles and Fits

**11) Giggles and Fits**

Two weeks passed and the four were swamped with homework, while Ron and Harry were looking off of Herminie's notes, Caitlin and Herminie were writing their potions essay.

"Done! Oh yeah I'm done, who's done? I'm done." Caitlin sang out as she slammed the library book closed, forgetting that she was still in the library. The librarian looked at her sternly and then came over to tell Caitlin that the library was a place for studying and homework, not singing. To that she told Caitlin to leave, then turned on her heals heading back over to her desk were she was busy tiring to calm a fist year down about her potions essay.

"Ok, well since I'm being thrown out of the library by Madam Pince, I'm going to call it a night." Caitlin said in a very accomplished matter. Harry and Ron started laughing but quickly stopped when Herminie glared at them, then Herminie just looked at Caitlin, giving her a very disappointed look.

"You shouldn't be happy about getting thrown out of the library. It's not something to be proud of. Herminie said, looking Caitlin square in the eyes.

"I'm not proud Herminie, it's just…" Caitlin tired but what cut off by Madam Pince.

"Miss Arie, its one thing to disrupt your own study habits but to interfere with someone else's is another, and did I not tell you to leave." To this Herminie lowered her head and started to giggle with Harry and Ron.

"Yes maim, you did and I was just on my way out." Caitlin responded a little bit of cockiness hinting off of her voice. Madam Pince did not like that at all.

"Well maybe you need some help getting there," to that Madam Pince picked up her wand and sent Caitlin along with her bag, parchment, quill, and books flying across the library to the door. Where Caitlin was very nicely, thrown against the stone wall, across from the library doors, that were already starting to close behind Caitlin. Picking her self up Caitlin mumbled under her breath, something incoherent but recognizable enough, to know it was something along the lines of Madam Pince being a sour faced witch, and that she was perfectly able to exit the library without her help.

"So did you have a nice trip?"

"What? Oh, hi Lisa. I didn't know you saw my new hobby."

"I think a lot of people saw that, I mean if they didn't they sure did hear it, gosh you really do know how to make an exit."

"Oh ha, ha, ha laugh it up."

Caitlin looked up and saw the true as Lisa said, pretty much everyone did see because they were staring at both Lisa and Caitlin.

"Ha, ha, I don't think I remember the last time someone was sent flying out of the library. "

"What you mean that wasn't her first time she sent someone flying."

"I don't know, it may have been her first I mean I know she threatens about it a lot, wait actually now that I think about it you are the first one. Congratulations Caitlin, we should go tell everyone who did not see the making of history." Lisa grabbed Caitlin as if motioning her to go yell that she made history in Hogwarts, but Caitlin just pulled her arm back and rolled her eyes at Lisa's comment.

"Come on lets go."

"Go where?" Lisa asked her expression confused.

"Go out of this hall way, so I can stop being stared at. I feel like I have grown five eyes and an arm."

"Really? How does that feel?"

"Oh come on." Caitlin said rolling her eyes again and walking off down the corridor with Lisa running behind her trying to catch up. While walking Caitlin and Lisa ran into a few Slytherins who tried to knock them down, but when Goyle tried to shove Caitlin over, Caitlin turned to look him in the eye.

"Watch were your going!" Pansy spat, an awful stench coming from her mouth.

"Wow, Parkinson maybe you should remember to brush your teeth once and awhile. It's called oral hygiene, you should try it, and another amazing discovery in the last cemetery was hygiene in general. It's a wonderful thing you may want to try that too." Lisa said her voice strong. Caitlin looked at Lisa then to Parkinson, then back to Lisa wondering what was going to happen, but of course nothing did because Pansy stormed off in a hussy fit. With her group of Slytherins right behind her, that kept turning giving both Caitlin and Lisa evil glares.

"Ha, ha, ha nice one Lisa I mean I was having a hard time keeping a straight face." Caitlin said hysterics taking over her once again. Lisa joined her and the two made their way over to the lake where they sat and started to talk about the past few weeks of classes. When it started to get dark Caitlin and Lisa departed both heading to their common rooms, where Caitlin found that she was extremely wide awake and sleep was in no way shape or form going to overwhelm her. "Bubotuber" Caitlin said to the fat lady, and crawled into the common room. Caitlin stood up and when she reached the stair case, a wave of weakness overwhelmed her.

"Oh my God," Caitlin said, her body feeling as if she were dead. She tried standing up but failed only collapsing and finding herself helpless.

"All I'm saying Harry is that it was very irresponsible of her."

"Herminie, it was fine and its late can we please just drop it until tomorrow, and anyway if it bothers you so much you can bring it up with her tonight just not with Ron and me were exhausted Herminie." Harry said in a very pleading way.

"Ok whatever," Herminie said in an irritated voice. The three entered the common room and when Herminie came to the girl's staircase found Caitlin sitting on them as if waiting for them to return from the library.

"Can you not get up or something?"

"No I can its just…" Caitlin trailed off her mind racing for an excuse for her not being able to even stand.

"Just what?" Herminie persisted, giving Caitlin barley anytime to think.

"It's just that… well, I wanted a piggy back ride," Caitlin said she agreed to herself that this was lame, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Harry stood with his mouth slightly opened and Ron just burst out into hysterics pointing and laughing at Caitlin.

"Well don't look at me to give you one," Herminie said her voice sounding somewhat defeated.

"But you're the only on e who can take me up there, please."

"No, I absolutely won't."

"Please."

Herminie got Caitlin on her back and took her up to the dorm, with Harry and Ron laughing all the way. Herminie could even hear them laughing when she got to the dormitory.

"Thanks Herminie," Caitlin said as Herminie set her down on Caitlin's bed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but Caitlin…" Herminie started but didn't finish. Instead she just let the subject go and went to change into her pajamas while Caitlin immediately fell asleep in her bed. Or did she?


	12. Herminie's Dream

**12) Herminie's Dream**

Shooting out of bed Herminie gasped for air, she searched the room with a panicked stricken face.

"Caitlin!" Herminie said fear in her voice. "Caitlin, are you…" Herminie got out of bed and went towards Caitlin's bed she pulled the curtains aside only to reveal an empty bed. Not shocked by this, Herminie flung herself to her bed, pulling on a jacket and grabbing her wand. Flying down the girl's stair case, Herminie took a glance around the common room then ran up the boy's stair case to alert Ron and Harry.

Harry sprang up, his face filled with concern; when he looked around the common room he noticed that Ron was staring at him looking as if he too just was startled awake. Not saying anything for a moment, Herminie bustled into the room, surprised to see Ron and Harry up.

"Caitlin!" Herminie said, her word somewhat muffled by her heavy breathing; but never the less heard. Harry and Ron sprang into action, pulling a jacket on and grabbing their wands with them. Harry also grabbed the Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry whispered and charged down the stairs where Herminie and Ron were waiting.

"Did you…" Herminie asked indicating the dream that had awoken her from her sleep.

"Yeah," both Harry and Ron said in unison. They crept out of Gryffindor Tower now huddling around the map to see where she was. No where did it show Caitlin's name.

She was sprawled out, lying outside in a large area, the moon resting on Caitlin's face, where it highlighted the deathly pale completion of it. At the same time the three shook their heads in unison trying not to remember the dream where it manly focused on the deathly compaction of her face. Instead the three were confused by the map because the map never lies; they looked more intently now desperate to find her name.

"How can this be?" Ron yelled, anger taking hold of him. "I mean she." But before he could finish his sentence something grabbed the three and dragged them into a corridor.

"Shush," the person indicated, putting a finger to their lips. "Be quiet please, I know what you are doing and it doesn't matter." Harry was confused, so was Ron and Herminie all three had a look of utter confusion. The person wore a black cloak that hid their face making them look like a death eater. However the person's voice was soothing and calm all at once so the three relaxed a little. "Just go back to your dorm and you will see Caitlin there in the morning, she won't be hurt or anything just go back to your dorms." The person's voice had a pleading sound to it, making the voice more distinguishable. Herminie's face was all scrunched up as if she were thinking really hard, her face loosened up a bit then blurted.

"Caitlin! It's you," Herminie them outstretched her arm, and went to pull the hood of the cloak down to show Harry and Ron. Though, the figure quickly ran out of the corridor and ran down the hall way. Running until she was out side, where she finally stopped and collapsed, the hood fell off only to reveal Caitlin.

"I… I… I'm so confused," Ron blurted, but at that point in time Herminie was standing up and rushing after the figure. "Herminie wait," Ron shouted now following Herminie, leaving Harry in the darkness of the empty corridor. He though, too followed them running as fast as he could to catch up to them, his mind always steering towards the dream which gave him the most unpleasant feeling ever.


	13. Nasty Mornings

**13) Nasty Mornings**

Caitlin opened her eyes, where a white room was all around her. Sleeping on a bed next to her was no one, she was alone. "Where am I?" Caitlin mumbled her words sounding very strange to her, but suddenly realizing where she was.

"Oh my goodness," A woman dressed in white said seeming to be startled a bit. "Well you're awake and that's all that matters," the woman dressed in white said giving Caitlin a skeptical look. "You gave everyone a good scare there missy," her hands on her hips obviously looking for a response. When Caitlin showed none, she turned away towards a door and took out a glass a packet of something. Only when she set the packet and the glass on a small side table, and started pouring the substance in the packet out into the glass, did Caitlin realize something.

"I didn't, I mean I need to," Caitlin started but the woman cut her off.

"Its fine, its fine I know Caitlin," the woman cooed Caitlin giving Caitlin a motherly look. "You need to remember though to take care of your self I thought you finally got over your denial stage after you got bitten this summer."

Caitlin was stunned, she knew what happened this summer, but she vaguely remembered a woman helping her through her denial stage.

"I probably should explain, my name is Madam Pomfrey, I was the witch who when you forgot to drink, took care of you." Her face seemed to look so concerned so caring. "You poor thing, I still don't understand though I mean it couldn't have happened to a nicer girl." Once again her statements left Caitlin with a stunned expression. Also how did she know she was nice and…

"Wait I have a question, what do you mean by nicer girl?" Caitlin asked her head buzzing with questions, but only wanting to hear the answerers to few.

"Well I mean, this summer I saw how hard you worked with your lessons. Then seeing how you helped prepare the food with the house-elves and helped clean at night with them, that it is just so unfortunate that you of all people would be bitten." Madam Pomfrey finished, her face still soft with sympathy. "But then again this world isn't fair and we do have to play with the cards that are dealt to us right?" Caitlin just nodded her head and then fell back onto her bed. The nasty taste of it made her gag, it was thick and salty, but thank goodness it wasn't still warm Caitlin thought, forcing the nasty blood down her throat. Madam Pomfrey looked at Caitlin and then told her she was ok, to leave whenever she wanted to. Before Caitlin left though, Madam Pomfrey added something making Caitlin feel very warm inside.

"Out of all my years of taking care of students and I may say that I have seen a lot of students pass through here, I have never felt so much sympathy for one girl. I even have the famous Harry Potter coming in here with no bones and no parents, yet the amount of sympathy I feel for him doesn't even compare to how much I feel for you Caitlin. Please Caitlin take care, and don't startle me like that again." Madam Pomfrey finished whipping a tear from her eye where Caitlin only saw a glimpse before she turned to leave.

"Wow…"Caitlin said her heart lifting actually feeling as though someone cared for her in a motherly way. Caitlin left, slowly feeling stronger and stronger from the blood. Caitlin walked pass the Great Hall and headed to the kitchen, when she finally got there Pinky saw her and ran towards her wearing the biggest smile anyone could ever where.

"Pinky heard what happened to Miss Caitlin and Pinky was scared." Pinky said after she hugged Caitlin's waist only letting go so Caitlin could kneel down to Pinky's height.

"It's nice to see you too Pinky, I have missed you so much!"

"And Pinky missed Caitlin."

After the two socialized for a while Pinky had to get back to work.

"Pinky must get to work Miss Caitlin."

"Well would you like any help? I've got all day and right now I really wish I could help." Caitlin said really emphasizing the wishing she could help part. Pinky's eyes widened and answered with an of course and the two set off for work right away. In an hour tops, Caitlin was covered in flour from head to toe, baking the deserts for the school that night. The other house elves appreciated Caitlin's service and thought of her as one of themselves. After the baking was done, the preparation of the great hall was in need. So Pinky and Caitlin set to it, making sure that the freshly cooked food was in the right place for transportation, once the Headmaster finished her evening speech. When dinner was ready and everything was finished, all the house elves pushed Caitlin out of the kitchen, telling her she needed to be one of the students now, with smiles all on their faces they departed Caitlin and said their goodbyes.

Although Caitlin helped prepare dinner, no one would no and she had no intention in telling anyone. She walked towards the Great Hall and once she reached the doors and flung them open, she immediately spotter Ron's flaming red hair and ran towards the three who all had worried faces. Herminie was talking with them about how the person in the cloak was Caitlin and when they found her lying outside near the lake, how pale she looked. The boys didn't seem to comprehend what Herminie was saying, up until she said that when they spotted her lying outside. When the three did find her, she was so pale any passer byre would have thought her to be dead. However when Ron put his hand on her throat, her pulse was fading but distinct enough to know that she was still alive. They sprinted to the hospital wing and rudely awoke Madam Pomfrey.

"Help!" they yelled, placing Caitlin on an empty bed. Madam Pomfrey bustled in wanting to know why they were awaking her this early in the morning. Until she saw Caitlin, she was lecturing the three, but when she did she immediately stopped talking and only told them to get Professor Dumbledore. The three did so and lead him to the infirmary, where he seemed to be very worried.

"She's keeping a secret, and we've got to get her to tell us." Herminie said snapping Ron back to the present and out of the past.

"Look!" Shamus yelled across the table. "She's better."

Harry, Ron, and Herminie turned their heads to the entrance of the Great Hall where Caitlin stood staring at them. Her eyes glittering, and her face covered with traced of flour. Starting off as a jog which soon became a sprint Caitlin ran to them hugging the three of them.

"Hi you guys." Caitlin said, after hugging them and placing a head of food, that she helped cook on to her plat.

"Fine you," Harry said, giving Caitlin a worried look.

"Hey, after dinner I need to tell you guys something okay?"

Herminie was surprised by Caitlin's forwardness and was happy that she would not have to pry it out of Caitlin, like she had to do with Harry and Ron when they were hiding secrets.

"Okay," Ron said between bites of food that seemed to be spilling out of his mouth when he spoke. Caitlin laughed at this and continued eating, fearing how she was going to tell them about her secret.

I mean it wasn't like I forgot about it. How could I? I mean I have a constant reminder in my mouth and when ever I look in the mirror. God I miss my reflection, I don't even know what I look like anymore. Caitlin reasoned with her self that she would just tell them about how she was bitten and then go from there. The plates cleared, and Caitlin wished that she could be down in the kitchens helping the house elves clear them, but she knew Herminie, Harry and Ron wouldn't let her out of their sight and also, the house elves wanted Caitlin to be a student and to stop worrying about them.

"Are you ready?" Herminie asked cautiously, as if Caitlin were a bomb and would explode at any moment. Caitlin liked that thought of herself as a bomb not knowing when she was going to explode, but she quickly shook that idea out of her head.

"Yeah, lets go." Caitlin responded her hands slightly shaking.

The Hall was already three fourths of the way cleared most of the students left before dinner was officially over. Manny of which were headed to the library, to finish some of there homework they forgot about. While others were headed in the direction of their common rooms, to either call it an early night, or to goof off with their friends. Yes, Caitlin observed a lot in her few weeks of school there. She knew a lot about people too, like who were the ones to avoid because they were snobbish and all about the purity of blood, and also the group of people who were obsessed about their grades and losing house points. There were many groups, Caitlin once again shook her head trying to stay on one topic for the night. They huffed up the seventh stair case and were headed in the direction of the common room, but Harry steered the other three in the other direction. Which lead to the Room of Requirements, Caitlin was confused when a blank wall was in front of them, but when Harry walked past it three times a door appeared and the four walked in finding that the room was very cozy as if made for a group of people who needed a cozy room. Ron sat down on a beanbag chair while Harry and Herminie took their seats in chairs across from Ron. Caitlin stood there, trying to gather her courage, when she finial did she started her very long tale about her summer.


	14. The Tale

**14) The Tale **

"It all started when I was very young, even before I started attending Saint Mary's. See when I was younger, well actually, when I was one, my mom and dad were murdered. No one knows who, well actually I take that back, I think Dumbledore knows but he won't tell me. Well anyway, after my parents were murdered, the murderer took me and then tried to kill me. Well he though he did and then left me in an ally way behind a bar. Someone apparently found me and heard how softly I was breathing, they took me to a hospital and revived me. Since I had no parents, they put me into an orphanage. I went from one foster parent to another, still keeping my own last name which I found from a birth certificate. Until one day I was officially adopted to these really awful people. For nine years of my life I was an adopted child to a total of thirty five families and like I said until one day I was official adopted. They hated me, and I hated them so their solution was not send me back, but send me to Saint Mary's which as you" Caitlin indicated to Harry. "Was not, well what's the phrase I'm looking for? Ah, it's not the most welcoming place. For seven years I attended being tagged as the trouble maker, I was beat and abused by those two blokes, they hurt me and the head of the school only thought I should be hurt more. I befriended two girls who like me were tagged as trouble makers, they really understood me. They though, weren't beat, only me. Don't get me wrong though, I'm happy they weren't hurt, because they would help me thought the next few days and I'm just so grateful." Caitlin started crying, just a few tears falling out of her eyes though. Once she composed her self she continued with her story. After I got my letter from Hogwarts this year I decided why don't I break out and I did. Only problem is I spent so much time devising a plan to get out that I forgot to compose one about what I was going to do once I did get out. So with that minor flaw, I walked across for days with no food or shelter until one day I just collapsed. When I awoke, I was in a very white room that I found out to be the hospital wing."

Caitlin paused to look around the room, to see if the three were still listening. When she looked up, the three were staring at her opened mouths. None of them seemed like they were going to blink at anytime soon, so Caitlin just continued taking in once again a sharp breath.

"Like I said, when I woke up I was in the hospital wing, were professor Dumbledore was waiting for me to come around. Well after an hour of being reassured I was safe, professor Dumbledore told me about how my parents were murdered. Really I was distraught for a while, I ran to the lake and cried for a long time and then something I am really thankful for happened. Dobby came up to me and befriended, I went to dinner then was explained to. That I was to stay in kitchen for the summer and befriend the house elves. I was delighted, however as weeks passes with me working at my lessons and side by side with the house elves. Something happened that I still have yet, to over come. I was walking by the side of the forbidden forest one night, and a voice called to me. Not in a mysterious way, but in a friendly way. A woman called out for me and I followed her, leading me into the forbidden forest the voice stopped speaking and I was then alone. I started to get scared, so I motioned to turn back, but there she was. A woman who was dressed in black, and red. She told me that I was a stupid girl for following her, and yet I silently agreed with her, that I was. She talked for a few more seconds, giving me an insecure feeling in the pit of my stomach. When I blinked my eyes, all I saw was a figure leaping out at me and then, there I was lying on my back with the woman biting my neck."

Caitlin stopped, her voice trembling and body shaking, she reached up to her neck and brushed some of her hair to the side. To show, that she was true indeed, bitten from a vampire. The three gasped Herminie's eyes were filling with tears, while Ron and Harry looked as if someone just kicked them in the rear.

"Wait," Herminie said, a trace of concentration coming over her face. "If you were bitten wouldn't you be dead in the sun light."

Caitlin shook her head, "she didn't take enough blood. For me to be a full vampire. You see, when she started drinking, a centaur ripped her off and threw me onto their back, and then he trotted away taking me to the head masters. I passed out half-way there, so I don't know many of the details. Although, when I awoke Madam Pomprey was looking down at me poring blood down my throat. I gagged and yelled at what she was doing. She tried to calm me down, but I was so frightened about what she was doing that I ended up running straight into a wall where once again, I fell unconscious. When I awoke, I was in a bed, I was a lot more relaxed and when the witch came over to me, the Headmaster was right behind her. They explained to me what had happened, and I slowly started to remember for myself. When I got out of the hospital I felt very light headed and weight less. I walked to the Great Hall, where I was to eat and when I got there, all the professors looked at me with concern. It was nice, but when I got to my seat I saw what was in front of me. A goblet of blood was placed in front of me, when I sat down Dumbledore explained, that I had to drink a goblet of blood every week."

"Wait, wait right there, if you got bitten wouldn't you be dead walking in the sunlight and all." Ron said his facial expression very confused.

"Let me explain, see when I was bitten the centaur pulled her off of me before I could be fully blooded. So in a sense I am a half-vampire. Anyway this summer I had a denial stage where I wouldn't drink, and for about a month I was in bed as weak as a sick baby. Dumbledore came to me and told me it was ok, I don't know how but he soothed, so after our discussion I drank and felt, well better. Although after the summer had past and the students came. The professors forgot to keep an eye on me making sure I drank. However I don't want to drink, so for the whole term I have not been drinking, but because I didn't drink. I became weak, every day seemed to be harder but of course, I didn't want to worry you guys so I didn't tell you. However that night when I was out of my bed, I was going down to the kitchen. So I could see Pinky, but when I found that she was sleeping I headed back to the tower, but then heard you guys. I immediately froze and pulled you into a corridor to tell you to go back. When Herminie figured it was me, I grew scared so I ran, but that ended up with me collapsing outside because of the lack of drinking." Caitlin finished, her heart was racing anticipating the worse to happen. It never came though, instead Herminie came up and gave Caitlin the biggest hug, and soon to follow were Harry and Ron.


	15. The Truth

**15) The Truth**

Caitlin let her biggest secret just float away. She told Harry, Ron and Herminie everything, every last detail she could remember.

"What is wrong with me?" Caitlin whispered, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Do you believe that something is wrong with you?" Harry replied, when it was his turn to hug Caitlin.

Caitlin pulled back and looked into his eyes; she then looked over to where Ron and Herminie were standing. Not to Caitlin's surprise, they too were looking at her with great concern. Slowly strolling over to Caitlin, Ron grabbed Caitlin's arm so the two were linked, Caitlin smiled and gestured for Herminie to link on her other arm. Herminie did so then asked Harry to do the same on her left. The four left, with smiles and tear stains on their faces.

"Hey thanks you guys," Caitlin mumbled hesitantly.

Ron nudged Caitlin playfully and put his hand up to his ear, "What? I couldn't hear you."

Caitlin smiled and repeated what she said; Harry and Herminie started laughing when they saw this. "What?" Caitlin whined in an annoying voice.

"Nothing," Herminie and Harry sang out in unison.

"Are we almost there? Caitlin questioned.

"Only around this wall and were there," Ron shouted back.

Caitlin huffed and continued to follow the three as she started to trail behind them breaking the chain. Suddenly Caitlin jerked her head up, a smile forming on her face.

"Oh Herminie, I'm so tired do you think you could give me a piggy back ride?" Caitlin asked innocently her eyes fluttering.

Herminie turned sharply around and looked Caitlin square in the eye, "No…" yet before she could finish her sentence, Ron had thrown Caitlin onto his shoulder. So it seemed like Caitlin was a sack of potatoes thrown over Ron's shoulder. Before Caitlin was thrown on Ron's shoulder, she shrieked, forcing Harry to turn around to see what had happened. Herminie, Ron and Harry burst out laughing while Caitlin squirmed to get out of Ron's grasp.

"I said piggy back, not… over the shoulder."

"Well you're being carried so I wouldn't complain." Herminie said a smug expression forming her face.

Raising his eye brow, Harry grabbed Herminie and like Ron, threw her over his shoulder.

"Ah, Harry what are you doing let me down!"

"Ha, ha," Caitlin burst out giggling before rudely being dropped. "Ouch, Ron maybe you should work on you're landings." Rubbing her backside Caitlin got up from the ground and helped Herminie get out of Harry's grasp.

Harry whispered the password, and entered the common room. With Caitlin right behind him, Harry stopped abruptly, where Caitlin walked right into him, and fell backwards making Ron and Herminie fall as well.

"Harry!" The three screamed in unison.

"It wasn't, but she," Harry stuttered, pointing aimlessly at Caitlin.

Caitlin smirked, and stood up, as she walked past Ron and then sprinted to the best arm chair in the common room. Right next to the fire, the one comfy armchair sat, absorbing the heat coming from the fire. Caitlin plopped herself in the chair and immediately fell into a peaceful sleep. Ron was right behind Caitlin when she started to sprint away, but stopped halfway. Watching her sit down, Ron found himself noticing something in himself he never noticed in his life. He cared. Yes Ron carried deeply for his parents and his family, but when he saw the dream he was scared, hoping he would be able to see Caitlin again.

"Yeah I felt it too," Harry whispered in Ron's ear. Causing Ron to shutter and stare at Harry.

"How did you? I mean," Ron couldn't finish his sentence, he was too lost within himself to even answer a simple question.

"It's ok, your secrets safe with me," Harry trailed off, joining Herminie on the floor as the two of them chatted animatedly leaving Ron alone in the middle of the common room.


End file.
